User blog:Beyblade unmaster/Enigmata 2 script
Hi just made this for absolutely three and a half reasons. The typos here are directly from the script, so just putting that here so I won't have to say sic everywhere. The square parenthesis seperate different boxes of diologue from the same character in sucession. Also coloring the names was fun L1- '''Neko III: Hey man, if you don’t know what you’re doing let me help you!] okay, suit yourself. You better hurry up and retrieve those ion cores! Neko III: Aim your weapon using the mouse, try hitting these targets, click to fire! Neko III: Good job! You also can fly around using the W, S, A, and D keys. Neko III: Try collecting some bonuses, but watch out for X’s, they cause negative effects. Neko III: Looks like you’re ready to use your ship’s special skills! 1 to use Healing Technique, your ship will gradually repair itself. 2 to use Stealth Mode, become invulnerable to enemies and their weapons! 1 to use Warpspeed, you can fly through space at extreme speeds! 1 to Stun Enemies, all enemies you see will be unable to move. 2 to use Mega Blast, fire a powerful bomb in all directions. Neko III: Ok, now try using your missiles, press 3 to activate them then fire normally Neko III: Let’s try out an item now, press 4 to use your Micro Armor Pack, it will repair your armor. can also control with the arrow keys and space bar, but you’ll only fire straight. Neko III: To switch back to normal controls fire with the mouse. Anyway, that’s all for now. need to you receive some ion cores from Alaana Seven sector, good luck. Neko III: Something’s wrong, the supply base is gone… There’s something up ahead. some kind of large battle ship, you’re going to have to take it down! Neko III: Wow, I thought you were a goner! Don’t worry about getting those ion cores… get back to the base, I got a new mission for you. Neko III: Welcome to the base, go ahead and buy some new equipment and repair. [Click Leave Shop to start your next assignment, we gotta find out what happened. '''L2- Neko III: Go to the edge of the Eledon Sector and talk to General Chaos.] has a large green ship, you can’t miss him, he should know what’s going on. General Chaos: Genu is back and even more powerful, follow his lead and you will be safe. Neko III: Genu is back?! Looks like the general has been corrupted, take him down! General Chaos: If you will not join the Supreme Lord, you will be destroyed! Neko III: Looks like the General has been corrupted by Genu, I can’t believe it. [You got to get to Nebula 45, I heard Adriana has gone missing. L3- Neko III: Adriana worked under the task force dismantling Genu’s original arsenal.] was recently kidnapped, the last place she was seen was in this sector. Adriana: Help… me… Neko III: Adriana! Her signal is weak, Orias is scrambling her location coordinates. Adriana: Thanks, I’m finally free of his control. I’ll explain what happened. Neko III: Let’s get back to base first. Neko III: What happened to you Adriana? Adriana: Skymar and I were dismantling Genu’s weapons bases, and then… [Skymar went missing a month ago, then these minions working for Genu attacked. Shopbot: Level 3: New equipment upgrades unlocked! L4- Neko III: This is where Adriana said she last saw Skymar, hopefully he’s still around here. Adriana: He was working on a War Drone when it suddenly activated, he disappeared after that. Adriana: That’s the war drone that captured Skymar! He must be around here somewhere. Neko III: You need to defeat that war drone so we can look around for him. Adriana: Skymar must have escaped, I don’t see his ship anywhere, only he could pilot it. Neko III: I see, well it seems our priority now is to stop Genu’s new army. Adriana: Genu can’t be back, its impossible. Something else is has to be going on. Shopbot: Need advice? Try visiting the forums and get your questions answered. Beep.] [Do you want to visit the forums now? L5- Neko III: If we can find Genu, we’ll have our answers. Adriana: Reports have come in that that Genu is gathering an Army in this sector. Neko III: There’s a powerful ship up ahead blocking our way.] going to need to take it down so we can get through. Adriana: That ship looks a lot like the one of the crafts Skymar was dismantling. Neko III: Then why was it still active?... Lets get back to base. Neko III: You are now ready to face the Nekon invasion! Nekons are self-generated droids which wreak havoc everywhere. Nekon Orbs are their power source, most of them are carrying them. [If we collect enough Nekon Orbs we might be able to finally destroy them. L6- Neko III: We need to get to Genu’s main forces, the entrance to the sector is here.] history repeats itself, he will be keeping his most powerful allies nearby. Demenus: Who the hell are you? Neko III: Who are we? Its none of your business, we’ll be on our way. Demenus: You fools! No one passes this point. You’ll never make it past the barrier anyway. Neko III: Forget that weirdo, you need to destroy that barrier, it must have a weak point. Demenus: Impossible! Genu won’t be happy about this --- [Signal Cut Neko III: Looks like one of Genu’s minions know’s we’re coming. Shopbot: Level 6: New equipment upgrades unlocked! L7- Adriana: This place looks familiar, I think Skymar took me here a long time ago. Neko III: This sector was destroyed by Genu, there’s nothing but mercenaries left.] [The flames of destruction are still ablaze, the source must be nearby. Adriana: There’s something up ahead, its so bright… Neko III: Its a battleship, I’ve never seen anything like it. Demenus: Hahaha! That is our master’s latest creation, the Pyre Guard is unbeatable! Neko III: Heh, that’s what you said about the barrier, and get out of our communication line! Neko III: Nice work! It looks like Genu’s army is nothing like before. Adriana: That ship looked oddly familiar, I can’t remember where I’ve seen it though. L8- Adriana: It’s been reported that Genu’s old ship was stolen from the containment center. Neko III: I wonder why would anyone want that piece of junk. Clade: Demenus, why are you following these inferiors around? Demenus: Get out of my airway Clade, I want to see them destroyed by the Nekron. Neko III: We can hear you guys…] [Just ignore those freaks, you can handle whatever they throw at you! Adriana: …Who was that guy? Neko III: That was quite a battleship, looks like Genu hired the best engineers. Adriana: We’re going to need some powerful equipment to deal with more ships like those. L9- Adriana: So who is that Mission Commander guy? Neko III: People come to him for missions, he’s basically a middleman. Clade: This is how it’s done Demenus. I’ve built an invulnerable demon craft! Demenus: Well that’s why Supreme Lord Genu chose you as his chief engineer. Clade: Mwhahaha-- here they come, go forth Undying Essence! Neko III: Watch out, that demon craft has Drain Shields!] [Those green shields will absorb your damage and heal itself, avoid hitting them! Clade: Mwhahaha, I knew they couldn’t destroy my creation. Demenus: Ughh you might want to look again. Clade: WHAT?! This cannot be! I will be back with a much stronger demon craft. Shopbot: Level 9: New equipment upgrades unlocked! L10- Adriana: There are a lot of construction droids in this area… Neko III: They’re leaving -- Whatever they were building, its done. Clade: Looks like this is the end of the line for you scum. Demenus: The Mega-Goliath is finally complete, huh? Neko III: …so that’s what they were building…] may be big, but it doesn’t stand a chance against us. Adriana: Those turrets look weaker than the rest of the ship. Good luck! Neko III: I knew you could take him! Nothing should be able to stop us now. Adriana: I hope so, these guys are full of surprises. Shopbot: I’ve detected a time warp passage, it leads 50 years in the past! [Do you want to travel to the past and face Genu in the original Engimata? L11- Adriana: If this is the same Genu, wouldn’t he be like 100 years old by now? Neko III: Hmm, he might be using some kind of proxy this time. Clade: Considious is a 1st rank officer, he’ll take care of them for good.] pity, I thought I was going to be able to try out my new ship on them… Demenus: Heh, there’s no need wasting your effort on those guys… Neko III: Don’t they realize we can hear them?... Anyway… may have been a 1st rank officer 50 years ago, his ships pretty old. [He shouldn’t be a problem now. You can take him! Neko III: Nice, I told you he’d be a piece of cake! Adriana: We’re getting pretty close to Genu’s base now, I wonder what else they got. L12- Adriana: The atmosphere here is so different than back in the colonies. Neko III: Yeah, you can definitely tell Genu and his army have been through here. Neko III: What in the world is that? I have never seen a ship like it before. Adriana: Doesn’t look like something from Genu’s army-- Demenus: Heheh, that’s a little experiment we were working on. We needed someone to test it.] [The Encron Spawn is a ship fused with bio-matter… Its fairly unpredictable. Neko III: Well that was a predictable defeat, yet again! Adriana: Nice! We should be able to rescue Skymar with no sweat at this pace! Shopbot: Level 12: New equipment upgrades unlocked! L13- Adriana: Demenus and Clade are always sending their minions after us…] don’t they just fight us themselves?... Cowards. Neko III: Watch out, the ship up ahead seems to be controlling a mine field. [Don’t hit those mines! You might be able to blast ‘em before they hit you. Clade: Oh, you got the Detrementor mad -- That’s not going to be good for you guys. Demenus: Ugh, I thought that guy was fired for blowing up too many of our ships. Adriana: Wow, that guy has some serious issues. Neko III: The galaxy will be a lot better off without that guy around. L14- Adriana: Looks like security is getting tighter around here. Neko III: Yeah, we’re getting real close to Genu’s main base… Demenus: What’s with the three colored the ships? Clade: You fool, that’s the Elemental Trio, they’re not to be taken lightly.] called them to take care of the intruders. Neko III: Uhh, I guess they’re talking about us. Neko III: Good job! I knew those guys wouldn’t be a problem for you. [We’re at Genu’s base now, things are going to get a lot tougher now. L15- Adriana: Hey! I see Skymar’s ship, he’s being escorted by that big orange ship. Neko III: Yes I see it too, we need to catch up to him! Adriana: We’re close, I think I’m getting a signal from Skymar!... There we go. Skymar: Adriana! Neko! You made it all the way out here? I can’t talk for long…] guys need to turn back, they have powerful ships keeping me hostage. Neko III: Not a problem man, we can take care of them. We’ll free you from those bastards! Adriana: We lost the signal… Oh no! The ship guarding Skymar detected us! Neko III: That must be the ‘powerful’ ship he was talking about. Doesn’t look so tough…. Adriana: Sweet… but Skymar’s ship is out of range again, they must have taken him. Neko III: We got this far, there’s no point turning back now. Shopbot: Learn about the techniques that the other players are using, travel to the forums. Beep. [Do you want to visit the forums now? L16- Adriana: I think I’m picking up Skymar’s signal again… Neko III: We’re in the heart of Genu’s base, only his most powerful minions remain. Adriana: There he is! I’ve locked onto his signal again! Skymar: --Turn back, you cannot handle their mega-crafts, don’t worry about me! Neko III: There so called ‘Mega-Crafts’ have no chance against us, we’ll get you back. Adriana: I lost his signal… Clade: Oh please, no chance against you weaklings? You’ve obviously not met Rex Clear. Demenus: Heheheh.. They are dead. Too bad I won’t be able to have fun with them. Neko III: Nice work, but following Skymar is a pain -- Does he want to be rescued?] [Well either way, we need to stop Genu, Skymar or no Skymar. L17- Adriana: I’ve never seen ships like these before, Genu must have some good engineers. Neko III: Most of these ships were designed by the council in threat of an invasion.] [I guess Genu got ahold of the plans before the council got a chance. Genu: What is your intention in coming this deep into my territory? Neko III: Genu! There is no way in hell we’re letting you get away with this destruction! Genu: What a pity… It’s too bad there’s nothing you can do to stop me-- Clade! Demenus! Clade: You heard him, looks like we’re sending out the big guns, Tetragon awaits! Neko: Hah, sending out your lackeys again? No sweat, we can take em. Adriana: We’ll beat this guy like we did your last sixteen minions, you can do it! Neko III: Wow, that was some mega-craft. They’re saving the good ones for last. Adriana: No big deal, the bigger they, are the harder they fall. L18- Adriana: They should be running out of minions soon, I mean how many Mega-Ships they got? Neko III: That’s true, I get the feeling they’re getting impatient, we’re getting closer.] probably going to be fighting us directly this time. Clade: You guys are back again?! Haven’t you learned your lesson yet? it, Supreme Lord Genu doesn’t have time to be dealing with you pests! the face the deadliest Mega-Craft in this universe’s history! Neko: Finally you decide to come out and fight, it’s about time. [Don’t worry, we’ll make this quick, you won’t know what hit you! Adriana: Go for it! Clade: AHHHHH-- NOOOOOOO!!!---- (Signal Cut) Demenus: Clade! No!...... You will pay dearly for this. Shopbot: Level 18: New equipment upgrades unlocked! L19- Neko III: With Clade gone, they’re army is falling apart.] only thing left now is to finish off their leader… Adriana: Don’t forget, we still have to find Skymar! Genu: Hahaha, you guys think you’re so strong just because you finished off Clade? [Clade was a weakling, Demenus will finish you now. Adriana: Wait! What have you done with Skymar?! Genu: Hahaha, Skymar? That fool is long gone.. You won’t have to worry about him anymore. Adriana: No! You monster! You will pay for this! Demenus: Oh I highly doubt that! Enough chit-chat, you die today! Genu: Those fools… They were easily replaceable, you have seen nothing yet! Neko III: Yeah right, its time to end this once and for all! L20- Neko III: We’re going after Genu this time, I hope you’re ready for him.] galaxy has been damaged enough from his reign, we need to act fast. Adriana: We can only begin to repair the damage once he has been defeated… Genu: So you think you can actualy defeat me? This will be entertaining. am the most powerful being in the universe, what chance do you think you have? Neko III: You will pay for all the lives you have taken from your greedy ambitions! destroyed your allies, after you are gone the galaxy will return to peace. Genu: I will rebuild my army once I destroy you pests! My reign will never end. Neko III: We will see about that! Neko III: Yes! You have saved the galaxy! [Genu is finally defeated! It’s time to celebrate! Mission Commander: There is still work to be done, we need to continue battling Genu’s forces. Neko III: You’re right, Genu still has drones flying here and there. Adriana: Hey, do you see that small ship in the distance? Who could that be? Skymar: …I’m free… Adriana: Skymar! You’re alive, I thought you were dead! Thank goodness! Neko III: Thats great, we better get back to the base, theres still work to be done. Skymar: Thanks for rescuing me, I can’t thank you enough. Neko III: No problem, Skymar. There are still enemies out there though, you should stick with us. Skymar: I can’t… I still have a lot of work to get done, and I’m definitely behind now. Neko III: Are you serious? You’re going straight back to work right after all that? Well it’s your call. L21- Shopbot: I’ve detected another time warp passage that leads 50 years in the past!] [Do you want to travel to the past and face Genu in the original Engimata? L25- Adriana: Your old ship? What are you talking about? Skymar: You really have no clue? You actually believe Genu magically came back from the dead?] was Genu, it was me all along! But none of that matters now because I have to kill you. Adriana: Skymar! What has gotten into you?? Neko III: He’s been fooling you, Adriana. With that ship he could bring chaos to the Enigmata again. [He has to be stopped! Skymar: My weapons can destroy your puny ship in one hit! You stand no chance! Prepare to die! Neko III: Its finally over. Adriana: Now its time to rebuild… R- Shopbot: You can press ‘END’ to self destruct and load game back to the shop.] chat skip to Fast in options menu if you’re tired of reading dialogue. out the official forum, you can find it in the help menu in the shop. Neko III: Genu’s army must be stopped, take down as many as you can! Exploding Box: You fool, I am no ordinary box! Hahahahaha! Neko III: Something’s wrong, my shop’s self-defense system is malfunctioning! going to have to take it down… Neko III: Sorry about that little bug, it shouldn’t happen again… I had a new shop I was planning to release anyway, here you go. These Desions have been rampaging the nearby colonies, the Council will reward you if you destroy them. Elkon Transport ships have been sighted in nearby sectors, they’re said to be smuggling in weapons for Genu. Several Cyanobombers have bombed the nearby colonies, you need to kill them before they get to civilians. After the destruction of the massive Teramid Station, sections of it broke off and survived, thirsting for revenge. Crafts from the Denton sector have developed shield technologies, use your shield destroyer skill against them. The ruthless Nerozon invaders have teamed up with Genu, if you see one you must destroy it. The beams of the Elzon ships have been modified to slow your ship in time, be cautious when fighting them. These powerful Zenaka ships use deadly electron rays, be careful when dealing with these ships. After decades of research, Aions have developed rapid missile firing technology, they need to be stopped! You have been asked to destroy the treacherousMagazons that have appeared under Genu’s taskforce. Genu has hired even more powerful transport ships for his strongest weapons, you must destroy them! These small ships are extremely effective at bringing down the council’s defensive crafts, take care of them. Recently Genu has lost a supply of Energy Crystals, which power his weapons, you need to get to them first. The frontline soldier for Genu’s army are these Arton Demi-crafts, take down as many as you can! This heavily armed ship guards Genu’s bases, its is vital that you locate and destroy this semi-craft! [[Category:Blog posts]